Location aware services are quickly becoming of interest, especially in indoor areas. In order to provide accurate, just in time location aware services, obtaining a user's exact location is important.
Currently, one of the most accurate algorithms for obtaining indoor location information is location fingerprinting. Location fingerprinting generally involves the client measuring the amount of power it receives from an Access Point (AP) and using this information to discover the client's own location coordinates. However, in some situations, fingerprints may be close in the signal strength domain and quite far apart in the real world. This phenomenon consequently may explain poor results that were initially received in location estimation accuracy.